


Over and Over Again

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes out. Over and Over Again. Because you can never come out just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parse

Admittedly Jack knows he has a crush on a Parse. Parse: who calls Jack “Zimms” like it’s a private nickname and not one the whole team is privy too. Parse: with his movie star looks. Parse: who is younger than Jack but you’d never tell because and cooler and collected in all the ways that make someone seem grown up.

Maybe that’s why Jack endeavors to come out to Parse, because he’s so cool and collected and grown up that he has to be cool with it. He tells Parse one day after practice. They’re sitting on Parse’s bed playing Soul Caliber and Jack just blurts it out.

“I’m bisexual.” Jack can feel his throat starting to get tight after he says it. He feels a little light headed. Then Parse smiles and Jack’s sense of equilibrium begins to come back.

“Now normally, I’d just say how I think labels are stupid,” Parse quips with a gleam in his eye that Jack hasn’t seen before, “but you don’t know how glad I am to hear you say that.” And with that Parse pauses the game and kisses him. Now, Jack wants to say that bisexual doesn’t mean available but it’s Parse and he feels like he’ll always be available for Parse.


	2. Shitty

Jack couldn’t stop his foot from tapping as he waited for Shitty to come back from the restroom, so they could start the documentary (but really so Jack could tell him what he’d been meaning to tell him for ages). He heard Shitty’s steps in the hall and he still couldn’t stop his foot from tapping. 

Shitty entered and sat down and he still couldn’t stop his foot from tapping. He didn’t start the documentary; they just sat there with Jack’s foot tapping. 

“Hey man, are you going to start—

Jack cut Shitty off. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, cool, bro.” Shitty took a drag of his beer.

The nonchalant reaction startled a dry laugh out of Jack. Shitty just smiled in response. “The last guy I came out to kissed me.” Jack said as way of...something...explanation wasn’t the right word but he wanted to Shitty to know that Shitty was never anything like Jack was expecting.

Shitty frowned. “That’s messed up man. Coming out is not an excuse for jumping on someone.”

Jack just shrugged. He didn’t want to explain the whole thing with Parse. 

Shitty nodded, “You going to start this movie or what?”


End file.
